Chris Lytle vs. Pat Healy
The first round began. They clinched. Lytle stuffed a single. Lytle landed good body shots inside. Four thirty-five. Lytle kneed the body hard. Lytle worked a standing guillotine. Lytle kneed the body and again. Those are big. Healy popped out. Lytle stuffed a single with flawless balance, he stuffed another single.. Lytle kneed the body. He landed another big knee. Healy looked a bit tired already. He kneed again. Healy replied. Lytle replied. He landed another knee. He worked for another standing guillotine. He kneed the body letting it go. He's fucking dominating Healy. Lytle kneed the forehead inside. Healy tried to reply. Lytle kneed the body. Lytle worked another guillotine stuffing a single. Healy got a good double and landed a right. Lytle had a triangle locked up. Beautiful transition. Lytle worked for an armbar at the same time. Lytle turned out on top to the back crucifix. Healy hugged the leg eating a right hammerfist. Lytle breifly had a bulldog choke. Lytle had the back with both hooks. Lol Trigg and Quadros commentating team? Lytle had the choke in. He escaped. Lytle had the choke in again. It's in tight. Healy was fighting it valiantly. Thirty. Fifteen. Lytle lost the choke. The first round ended. Healy's got a lot of heart. The second round began. Lytle landed a right hand and another to the body. Healy got a beautiful trip throw to north-south. Lytle regained guard beautifully. Lytle rolled for a heelhook. Healy spun out. Lytle turtled up. Lytle stood to the clinch defending a standing guillotine himself. Lytle had the standing back. He sat back to take the back on the ground. That was very BJ Penn-esque, as Quadros said. Lytle had both hooks. Lytle worked for the choke again. Lytle turned to mount. Lytle went to side control. Healy's left ear was bleeding, the cauliflower ear had burst. Lytle had that mounted triangle, that's his specialty. He was also working towards a straight armbar there. Lmao one of those positions where the dietary intake the day before is very important. Quadros with some dry humor. Lytle was really working for that straight armbar. Arrrgh that's messy. Lytle let the arm go. Lytle let the triangle go back to side control. Healy turtled up. Healy stood into a standing guillotine, popped out, got a trip to the butterflies. The ref wanted work? Healy landed a right elbow. Healy landed a right hand. Healy landed a big right and Lytle landed an upkick and closed the guard. Healy defended an armbar. Healy landed a right elbow nicely. Thirty. Healy landed a right hand. He landed another. Healy has good GNP. Fifteen. The second round ended. Blatnik is commentating as well. Trigg gave it to Lytle, as did Blatnik. The third round began. Lytle landed a right hand. Healy landed a WICKED leg kick. He missed a Superman punch and they clinched. Lytle was looking a bit tired now. First time I've ever seen that. Healy got a single and ate an upkick. Healy kicked the leg hard and came down to guard. Healy defended a triangle. Lytle got the butterflies in there. Lytle rolled for a heelhook. Healy had the back. Lytle turned on top into half-guard. Lytle passed to side control. Lytle's in a weird position. Healy reversed on topto guard. Really nice. The ref already wanted work, Rosenthal. Healy landed a left. Lytle had a triangle. Healy landed a right powering out. Lytle landed another upkick and ate a right. Healy landed a left. Healy backed off and let Lytle up. They clinched. Lytle kneed the body. Healy replied. Healy landed a big left elbow. Lytle was warned for holding the fence. Healy caught a knee and got a single into guard. Healy landed a left. They said Lytle was number 9 in the world (at that point). Lytle landed another upkick. There was a big big cut above Lytle's right eye, on his forehead. Lytle was holding it. Apparently it was hurting. It was right at the hairline. Twenty. Fifteen. Healy landed a right. He landed a left. The third round ended. Very impressive from both men. I have it 29-28 Lytle. Oh no wait.... That cut wasn't Lytle. That was Healy. Lytle was protecting his eyes from the blood. Apparently there was a big cut in the very center of Healy's forehead. They hugged. 29-28 Healy, 29-28 Lytle aaaaaand.... 29-28 for Lytle by split decision. The crowd was restless. Trigg said he wanted to fight Lytle afterwards.